


The Width of a Circle

by DirkDatAssStrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirkDatAssStrider/pseuds/DirkDatAssStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat finds Gamzee post game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Width of a Circle

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you’ve literally survived hell. 

 

So why was this so much harder? 

 

You find him in a small teal tinted stone alcove, tucked away from everything. He’s not wearing a shirt or shoes, and you note that he’s reverted back to that disgusting polka dot disaster he used to call pants. He’s looking off into the distance, eyes downcast and exhausted looking.

 

You cough. He turns his head. Looks blank in the face.

 

You swallow and pick at the frayed hem of your sweater as Gamzee looks at you with those unsettling indigo eyes of his. You can’t tell what he’s thinking, but now that you think about it, you’ve never been able to decifer what was going on in his rotted thinkpan, even when you were together.

 

He looks so much different now, older, and rougher around the edges. Scars mar his visible skin, and you can see in your mind’s eye, clear as day, that visual of him covered in the blood of your friends. 

 

Fuck this. You need to move on. You need some closure.

 

“Hey.” You try, your voice sounding flat. 

 

He blinks, as if he’s surprised that you’re talking to him. “Hey, brother.”

 

“So.” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“I…” You feel as if you’re about to throw up with all the rage burning in your chest. You want to scream and cry and punch him in his stupid fucking face. Your fists clench and shake, but you can’t bring yourself to lift them from your sides.

 

He frowns. Just the smallest tug of his lips down, but it’s a frown regardless. For a second, you can almost register guilt in his features, then it completely vanishes.

 

You let out a snarl, out of your emotions from the past few sweeps bursting out of you. 

 

“I _cannot_ fucking believe that—oh wait, no, I CAN believe that you did something so horrendously and blindingly idiotic! Why the everloving—“

 

Gamzee holds up a hand and you stop screaming. You’re still red faced and panting, but you stop.

 

“Karkat.” He’s never said your name like that before. “SHUT the everloving fuck up.”

 

You cross your arms and you have to struggle not to cry angry tears for him.

 

“I could have pitied you, you know.” You say in a small voice, your shoulders shaking. You feel small and pathetic. Tears leak out of your eyes no matter what you do.

 

He caresses your face with his hand. You look up and he smiles. A full, genuine smile that actually lights up his eyes. 

 

“Let me go.” Gamzee says in the smallest, strangest voice. “Move on.”

 

You want to kiss him. You want to kick him, rip his bloodpusher out and stomp on it until you feel a little better about yourself.

 

"Do me a favor and jump off of a cliff, you fucking reject." You shove his hand off your face and spit on the ground in front of him and stalk off in a whirlwind of anger. 

 

When you actually make it back to where Dave was waiting for you, your chest feels a million times lighter


End file.
